


The Hound

by OTL_potato



Series: Zenos the Hunter [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Also I see Zenos not liking guns, Beastiality????, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Broken Bones, Canine Monster, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Have at it you degenerate monster fuckers, Hunters & Hunting, I dunno about that tag, I just felt like being violent, I just like him with ranged stuff, I keep realizing more tags lol, Implied Pregnancy, Knotting, Like its a monster that was once a person but now with canine features so, Monsters, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach buldge, That shouldn't fit, Torture, Violence, Violent Sex, Vomiting, Weapons, Yall seem to really like Hunt so, expansion, too loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: The Warrior of Light, still a prisoner of the Garlean prince is yet again taken out for a hunt. This time he brings a new companion to assist in his enjoyment. Regardless of her attempts she cannot flee, she cannot escape, and she will be treated like the savage she is. And he will savor every, single, moment.“Oh my beast, look at howlowyou’ve been brought,” Zenos practically purred as he pulled his foot off and moved in front of her. He was careful not to put his polished black boots into the mess of either her nose bleed or her puke. The arrows that he had taken from her he dropped within her sight, only reminding her of how many piercing wounds were still bleeding. “Once a proud Warrior. And now you are no better than any other savage. A pet to my whims. For me to hunt; to hurt; to use asIdesire.”
Series: Zenos the Hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160384
Kudos: 17





	The Hound

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS? This is really violent again, and monster rape. **Please read the tags.**

Her heart was throbbing hard against her chest. It felt like it was pounding with such intensity that if she pushed it any farther, it would actually crack her breastplate. Those sensations went well with the adrenaline pumping through her body like wildfire, helping her ignore the pain of her feet grinding on the rough, cold stone. 

Behind her she could hear Zenos' heavy footsteps- each footfall echoing through the narrow streets. And then there was the _growling_ , the gurgling noise of a beast attempting to make the sound from inhuman lungs through twisted vocal chords. For that moment, the sound was far from her. Though it gave her absolutely no semblance of safety. 

The narrow streets of the Ala Mhigan southern quarter gave her leeway to try to duck away, using it much like a maze to attempt to lose the two of them. Hiding had been proven pointless long ago- the nose of that... that _thing_ he called a hound seemed to smell her from yalms away. It could fit in the places that Zenos couldn't, which forced her to keep running. 

All she could do was bide her time at this point. She couldn't sit still and simply submit to the sadistic Legatus and his new pet. And somehow she knew if she were to do so, he'd only do worse than he'd done already. 

Her legs were _screaming_ as loudly as her lungs were. She'd long lost the feeling of daggers in her feet from the rough, and very cold stone. It was the only thing damaged so far, especially considering- 

Another arrow whizzed by her head. This one was so close it made her hair follow the wind made by it soaring past. It struck stone without any issue, lodging itself like many others about the city. She stopped long enough to whip her head around and spot the hunter. 

Zenos was possibly just under a _malm away_ . The Doman longbow would certainly assist him in reaching a long distant target. The fact that he could be so accurate even at such a distance, the skill of this man was terrifying. She felt terror run up and down her spine before she realized- 

Where was the hound? 

The only warning was it bursting out from an alleyway just off from her side. It's monstrous jaw was dropped so wide it was practically flat given the little connecting tissue on it's cheeks. So close she could clearly make out the various sharp teeth. Canines, incisors, and even conicals were disorganized and mismatched. None of them followed a straight line around its jaws, some of them appeared doubled up. Sharp teeth were all greatly covered by an obscene amount of slobber that seemed to flow endlessly. 

Its jaw snapped closed just ilms away from her shoulder and she was forced to spin on her feet as it landed in front of her with a snarl. Looking at it up close again she couldn't fathom what this thing even _was_ . The face had a snout, but it was more like an extension of a face than anything canine like. Sunken, pitch black eyes made her skin crawl. Its pale flesh seemed stretched over its body to the point it looked ready to tear, back legs were beant in the wrong directions. The bloody front feet looked like hands with fingers cut off at its knuckles and replaced by long curved claws. 

Again she was forced to dodge from another bite as she stumbled around on her bare feet. This time it did catch a bit of the dirtied tunic they'd given her, which tore through a large chunk of the bottom away. 

Thoughts were interrupted quickly as another arrow flew by. This one did make some semblance of contact as it brushed over her right side, making another hole in her tunic and even leaving a thin cut along her waist. She let out one solitary hiss before she turned again and burst into another sprint. Another arrow flew past, this one cutting along her leg. His accuracy... he was missing _on purpose_ . 

Behind her she could hear both Zenos' heavy footfalls and the monster trying to catch up with her. Her body swung as she found a rather narrow alleyway and slid herself into it. It was thankfully thin enough that she could wiggle herself between the sandwiched stone, and the hound was restricted by its wide shoulders. Even as she shuffled downward she could still hear the thing snapping its wide jaws, drooling, growling, _howling_ at its escaping prey. 

Getting to the other side she realized she had some time before they were able to get around the next corner to find her. She turned in one direction and sprinted once more to give herself some extra distance. Fatigue was starting to hit her and she'd soon run out of strength. Getting caught... no, not again. 

Rushing up to one of the doors of the large buildings, she began to slam on it with her fists. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered on the other side of the wood: _Please. Please. Please_ . She knew people were inside, she'd seen eyes peering through the upper windows prior. Multiple times she tried. One door, then the next, then the next. But regardless how much she pleaded with her hoarse muted cries, no one ever came. 

Pain surged up her side and she froze. She'd been so distracted by her desire to hide herself away that she'd not realized an arrow had penetrated her until seconds later. In terror her eyes turned to her hip where she saw the object sticking out through the fabric of her tunic, a small spot of blood forming inside the fabric around the wood. That burning quickly turned to agony as she shifted a small bit and realized that the only reason it had not dug deeper into her body was the tip had struck her pelvis bone. 

Zenos lowered his bow as he pulled another arrow from the quiver and knocked it in a rather casual motion. From a distance she could not make out muted frown or how his icy eyes stared her down under drooped lids in his growing disappointment. 

"I've said it before, I shall say it again," he stated with a flat tone as he held the longbow at his side, "There is no joy for me to be had in a target that does not move. Rest assured, _my beast_ , if you ruin this hunt for me there will be more dire consequences to pay." 

Her heart stopped. She felt terror coursing through her veins like wildfire. For several seconds she'd forgotten to breathe; forgotten how to _think_ . She knew what he meant, she'd _seen_ what he did to prey that bored him. She'd seen _the way they died._

The arrow would hinder any ability for her to run, especially with its length. She bent down swiftly to grip either side of the wood, snap it, and then burst away from the Garlean Prince. The arrow head grinding against her pelvis inside of her hip was agonizing, but she pushed through the pain to keep going. She'd bitten down pain amidst battle before, or through countless hours of just fighting and fighting. This she could survive. 

Again she felt the breeze of another arrow as it went just along the left side of her neck. She shifted right in a panic feeling it so close to the most vulnerable part of her body, which caused her to collide with a wall. At first she stumbled, but when another arrow lodged itself in the door frame about a yalm in front of her, she pushed herself to move again. 

Air was becoming a commodity she was struggling for. The fresh pain of the metal point digging against bone every time her foot slammed into the stone made it so hard to walk, let alone run like she was. There would be no chance to use those narrow alleyways as she had prior to try to give her some time to escape; just a little longer to avoid whatever fate he had in store for her. She could hear his boots, she could hear the growling, snarling monster by his side. Tears wept down her eyes as the terror filled her in full. 

Corner after corner she slid around, each arrow flying past her so close to her body. More of the pathetic little tunic they'd given her was torn by each close call, making it appear it had been chewed away by moths. She'd free herself for a moment rounding about another bend, only to be assaulted again by another volly. Soon enough she'd doubled back somewhere where they'd been before and she could see the arrows sticking out of the brickwork. How many was he carrying?! 

There was a solitary wet, gurgling, monstrous howl that echoed behind her before she felt the next pang of pain. Her back upper shoulder, the back of her right arm, a rear cheek, the back of her left thigh: all of them felt searing pain within seconds of one another. She'd taken possibly two steps between the various hits before she froze, staring downward. He'd also pierced her with one in the left side of her torso which she could see the arrow out her stomach. Every ilm of her trembled as the pain resonated through her. It was impossible to keep walking at that point and her knees buckled beneath her. They slammed on the stone hard, and she stared outward with eyes blown wide, mind practically empty of any solid thought- only her agony and terror. 

The footfalls were growing louder. She heard the bow clatter to the ground and the quiver soon after. There was also the clacking of the monster's claws and the gurgling sound as it struggled to breathe. They were getting closer, she had to move- she had to... 

Her head hung and she stabilized herself on the injured arm. She needed that other hand to reach behind for the arrow in her bicep. The pain was already intense, and every ilm of her quivered as she pulled backwards the best she could and ripped it out of her muscle. There was no chance that anyone on that street didn't hear the painful cry she let out. 

Zenos was getting closer. She could hear his happy humming. She could feel his powerful presence as he approached. 

The only other arrows she needed gone were the ones in the back of her leg and her buttocks. Those were also in a weird position that she couldn't easily break it, so she reached back with both hands and grabbed each arrow at once. Hesitation hit her as she scrunched her face towards the center and prepared herself for the pain. One swift tug and they were both free, and another scream filled the streets. 

She'd been all but ready to get back on her feet before she felt Zenos' boot slam on her back left shoulder. With his weight and his strength, it was easy to crush her down onto the stone with no preparation for the impact. There was no sound from her this time other than the crunch of her cartilage on the stone road. He sighed once as if irritated, yet a few seconds later he hummed with a more delighted sound. 

"I will say, you did well considering, my beast," he chimed up with his voice as neutral as normal, but still his words had a touch of delight in them, "There is a part of me that still feels... mm... _unsatisfied_ ..." The way that word rolled off his tongue made her body shake under his foot. "... but I am aware that, at some point, you will come to bore me. Once the hunt has completely taken away your spark and you crave death, mayhaps I shall take your head and mount it on a wall- freeing you from your suffering." 

His cheeks pulled up until his grin grew and split his face. He may have stated he felt unsatisfied, but there was still a delightful _thrill_ rushing through him regardless of how he foresaw that the more he pushed her, the shorter their time would be together in this hunt. Nevertheless, having made the Warrior of Eorzea into his personal hare for him to chase was still a game he would savor. 

The boot remained on her shoulder, but he pressed his weight further on the aching joint. Through blood and tears she gurgled pathetic noises of her suffering, as well as the mixture of her begging to make it stop. Just as she had before, he removed the rest of the arrows from her. She grunted and cried out to feel it tear through her skin a second time and more fresh crimson drooled down her flesh. It was when she felt tension on the arrow in her stomach that panic filled her. Bloodshot eyes burst open and she tried to flatten her hands and save herself. 

"Wait that will kill me!" she screamed out as she clawed into the stone and tried to push herself in any direction. It was fruitless, and yet she tried. "Don't pull- don't pull-" 

The screech from her was loud enough that the entire city would have heard. Pain ricocheted from the front of her stomach through her back, and then exploded through her organs. It was far too much and she had to lift her head from off the ground so she could turn it to the side. There was a disgusting heave, then a second, and then with a gurgling choke whatever remnants of food as well as stomach acid exploded out of her mouth. Once gone she gasped for air, licked at her lips, and swallowed. It would have been more vile if she could taste it instead of the blood drooling from both sides of her nasal cavity. 

"Oh my beast, look at how _low_ you've been brought," Zenos practically purred as he pulled his foot off and moved in front of her. He was careful not to put his polished black boots into the mess of either her nose bleed or her puke. The arrows that he had taken from her he dropped within her sight, only reminding her of how many piercing wounds were still bleeding. "Once a proud Warrior. And now you are no better than any other savage. A pet to my whims. For me to hunt; to hurt; to use as _I_ desire." 

Tears flowed again at his words. Her fingers dug into the stone and she turned her head back down to it so she could press her forehead into the coolness. The physical agony was horrible enough, but to know that she had completely become his prisoner... 

The sole of his boot settled just on the top of her settled head and he let out a curious hum. "I think a prize is in order for such a good job," he stated as he offered it with what sounded like pride, "My beast- my _pet_ . I want you to slide your legs under you and lift your bottom into the air." 

A prize. She could not fathom what he could give her. Yet... if it was something that would help her escape from this suffering- even for a moment- she'd do almost anything at that point. With his foot on her head it was a bit easier to stabilize her hands flat on the ground so she could shift the way he requested. Audible noises of pain slipped from her open mouth as she first pulled her legs under her, and then soon after was she able to use them to put her in such an exposed position. The muscles of her backside and her back thigh were burning with such intensity, yet she ignored it the best she could. 

When she heard the clicking of the claws behind her again, she trembled. That unsightly monster terrified her almost as much as Zenos himself- possibly more- but for a completely different reason. Fresh tears dribbled down her blood soaked face again. When she felt it move over her, as if to mount her almost like a dog, fresh unease boiled in her. Unknown caused her adrenaline to spike, but the terror settled in full once she felt something thick and hot throb against her exposed snatch. 

"Wait!!!" she screamed out as she tried to pull her head out from Zenos' boot. Again her hands were clawing and her backside shifting left and right to try to dissuade the creature from going any further. "Wait no! No I don't- I don't want this! This isn't any sort of prize!!!" 

Zenos irritated sigh was audible even over her crying. He finally freed her from underneath her boot and then bent his legs so that he could squat before her. The bare two fingers of his gloved hand slid beneath her dirtied chin so that he could pinch it and lift her eyes to meet his. She met eyelids sunk over vivid blue eyes and lips pulled into the smallest of smiles. It was such a small move for his face, and yet it screamed of his sadistic delight. He needed not to move his face any further to communicate such emotions. 

"The prize is not for _you_ ," he explained as his words rolled around his mouth like bitter wine, " _you_ are my Hound's prize, for assisting me so well during this hunt." 

"No..." she struggled to say as she began to shake again. Behind her the monster was still grinding it's erection up and down her slit, covering it with some sort of hot sort of ooze. "No no no no... no I'm... I'm not an actual dog please..." 

The smile dropped and he looked almost perplexed. Slowly brows pulled over his nose and his head tilted just slightly to the side. "Oh, but my beast. He is a savage just as you are- well..." That amused look returned as he laughed darkly, "... well he once was. Mayhaps that is why he is so skilled at tracking your scent. So keen to find one of his own. One that he could breed with like the savages you both are." 

So many emotions spurred through her. Shock, disgust, anger, sorrow- It was hard not to empathize with a man turned into some sort of vile creature at Zenos' hand, but she could not shake what he was going to have the two of them do. 

The panic only grew harder as she felt the head of its cock press to her entrance. Whatever lubricant it had smeared over the outside of her hole had aided in helping him slip inside, but when the thickness and the pure length of it pressed against her unprepared walls, she felt fresh pain spurr through her. And just behind her head she could hear it _panting_ , spattering her injured back with its thick saliva. For several seconds she couldn't even move as the pure shock settled in. She stared forward at Zenos' calm, almost pleased expression as she felt her womb being pushed by the head. There was resistance and yet the Hound didn't care. It shoved it inside, pushed those aching organs aside, and then once it was hilted completely, she could feel the way it stretched her stomach. If she looked down there would be an obvious bulge. And it was so utterly _hot_ . It felt as if it was seering a hole in her guts every time it throbbed. Every ilm of it inside of her sheath was so utterly obvious and it made her feel sick again. 

"Please..." she begged with panic still twisting inside her. More tears flowed from her wide eyes and mixed with the blood that covered most of the bottom of her face. "... please spare me... please..." 

A cheek pulled up a solitary corner of Zenos' lips into a far more delighted smirk. She could see how her begging only made him even happier. "Could you two make a litter for me? Mayhaps I can keep you longer. Aulus would be delighted in new opportunities- new _bodies_ to experiment on." 

For several seconds he simply stared at her, eyes piercing hers. The longer he bore into her gaze, into her _soul_ , the more he established himself as above her- the hunter to his prized prey. There was no interest in him to see her freed from her suffering, or even allow her any sense of personhood. 

The Garlean Prince would see her utterly destroyed just to entertain himself. 

He let go of her face and pulled his hand away, but never removed his gaze from her. "Have as much of her as you desire Hound." 

She let out a terrified cry as the two front ‘paws' landed on the center of her back and pushed her down into that angled position. There were the shocks of pain not just from it putting pressure on the arrow wounds, but to ensure there was no escape it dug its long claws into her back. They pierced into her flesh too much like fishing hooks, cutting through both flesh and the muscle of her back. The shrill she let out was agonizing- again loud enough that no soul within their homes in the Southern Quarter would not be able to ignore her cries. 

With her restrained, the Hound rutted into her wildly. Pelvis slapped against her injured backside, each thrust hard enough to make her entire body rock. It caused the wounds on her back to open further and cover her skin with more tiny rivers of scarlet. Inside she could not decipher what pain was worse: the way claws hooked into her back, or how the thick cockhead jammed against her organs with every thrust. Even amidst her sobbing and the occasional scream, she could hear it grunt with it sheathed inside, panting, _growling_ out of desire. Its head hung over her drooled more slober until it mixed with the streams of blood all over her body. 

"Please please please-" she begged as her voice grew hoarse from her own gasp and noises of pain, "Make it stop- make it stop- I'll do _anything_ just make it stop!" 

Zenos let out an audible sigh as the corners of his lips pulled downward. It was outside of her vision, but he still shook his head in obvious disappointment. "It would be unfair to stop my Hound from savoring his prize." Then his voice quickly changed as that sadistic mirth returned. "Perhaps this is also a gift for you. To give you one chance at motherhood before I steal your life away during our final Hunt." 

The idea of having to carry the baby of a monster made her mind reel, and she was back to screaming out in desperation. There was nowhere for her to go given she was pinned by not only claws, but how it impaled her on its drilling cock. Still, she tried to drag herself forward in an attempt to pull away while screaming out babbling noise of terror and utter despondency. The more primal part of her brain kept screeching that she needed to escape, regardless of how much damage it caused her. 

She had no semblance of the passage of time as this thing had its way with her. It could have been minutes, yet it felt like hours. All she could feel was pain from her nose all the way down to between her legs. Every she swore she could feel every stab of its cock in the back of her brain, which sent even more agonizing sensations through her, while also filling her skull with a greater longing just to fade. But it never allowed her to. When her struggles weakened and she looked as if she was ready to submit, it would hook its claws even deeper into her back and she'd let out another wretched cry and be pulled back to the surface. 

How long would it fuck her? How long _had_ it been fucking her? This was a city- a well populated city as well. How many people were watching her as they suffered, hiding in their homes instead of assisting her in her greatest time of need? How many of them were also falling apart at the seams watching a once great warrior become nothing but a toy for both the Legatus and his monstrous hunting hound. 

Once wild rutting became more tempoed as it pistoned harder inside of her. There was barely any time between her being empty and then being full. Soon it focused more on drilling her insides and battering her organs wildly, completely uncaring of how it battered her body. After crying so much and screaming, her already strained vocal chords were almost unable to make sound without any pain. Everything hurt, _everything hurt_ . But she was still keenly aware of what was happening between her legs, especially when she felt something new, something _thicker_ banging up against her aching entrance. 

The Hound let out several gurgling grunts as its panting grew louder. The feeling of that odd roundness against her entrance kept bringing her focus back between her legs. Panic hit her harder as she felt the hound desperately thrust into her with intense force until the bulb at the base of his cock finally shoved through. She let out another terrible scream of shock as the knot not only locked her in place, but did not halt its rutting. Instead the monster continued to rock inside of her, slamming both the back ring of her sex with the bulb while the head pierced her core. The only freedom it gave her was to release her back and place both bloodied ‘paws' back on the ground, assisting even more in pounding her like a rabid animal. 

"It appears you will soon be with child, my beast," Zenos mocked, followed by a sadistic chuckle of enjoyment. "If what Aulus told me was true, the genes he placed within my Hound will ensure that you will not be freed until he is sure your womb is completely full of his seed. An odd addition, I suppose. But given I requested a companion for these specific hunts, it seems he thought it best to give him more canine qualities." 

"Make it stop..." she barely had a voice anymore to beg with. All she wanted to do was slip away from this torture, but the hound and the Garlean refused to let her. She'd sob and she'd scream, covering her face with tears while it covered her backside with blood. Her body was growing cold until the only heat she could feel was the seering cock impaling her. "Make it stop.... Make it stop...." 

It was already too late for it to stop. There was a final howl as it finally merged its hips to her own until not even air could pass through. Inside she could feel boiling hot seed spill into her depths, the sensation so obvious as it did not stop even after several seconds. The bump made by the cockhead started to expand with the several onze of cum it kept dumping into her. Her mind was spinning out of control trying to fathom what was happening to her already greatly injured body. It was still going- it was _still_ filling her. And with the knot at her entrance there seemed to be nowhere for it to go. 

"Please..." she tried to whimper though her voice was almost gone by this point, much like her consciousness, "... please... be... let it... be done..." 

Zenos hummed again as he shifted himself up to standing, lording over her as he stared at this once great warrior now mounted and stuffed like a bitch. The toe of his boot shifted forward until he could catch it under the bottom of her chin and force her head up off of the ground. 

"You will remain this way until I am assured he is sated by his prize, my beast," he explained once again as if he was berating a foolish child, "fear not. I will ensure that you do not _die_ during the process..." 

Pure despair surged through her as the urge to weep hit her again. She was only given a few more seconds before she heard the Hound growl again. While its claws did not return to her back, it instead lurched forward with the speed of a cobra to latch vicious teeth into her shoulder, trapping her there again under him. Pain shot through her again like lightning as it felt like every sharp tooth dug cut into her flesh, and jaw clamped with such force it appeared to lock him around her collar bone. And just when she thought it was over, it began to rut inside her again. 

The night air was filled with her wretched screams and her cries for help, soon turning into cries to be spared from this fate by death. All the while the Garlean Prince stared down at her with that muted content smile. 

It was such a delight to see his beast so _broken._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, you degenerate.
> 
> If you're really fucked up but want a nice safe supportive place to be fucked up (or also like really really enjoy ffxiv fanfiction), might wanna check out the [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club.](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD)


End file.
